Mi nuevo camino
by PandicornioSalvaje00
Summary: Le dolía saber que su amado estaba enamorado de otra, ella ahora estaba muerta en vida, sus ojos sin brillo y su frágil corazón destrozado, tiene que dejarlo ser feliz, no puede ser egoísta, se aleja a crear su propio camino, el destino le tiene una sorpresa preparada, algo que verdaderamente la hará feliz. / No puedes tener un arco-iris sin un poco de lluvia. /
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1:**

- El frío de la noche se estaba haciendo presente en el Sengoku, el pequeño grupo estaba caminando entre la oscuridad del bosque después de una ardua batalla contra Naraku, ese medio-demonio que causo todas sus desgracias. La miko* del futuro iba detrás de Inuyasha con algunas heridas en su cuerpo, miro hacia atrás y no estaban en mejores condiciones, Sango y Miroku estaban sobre la gata de fuego, Miroku iba inconciente por la cantidad de insectos llenos de veneno que había absorvidxo para proteger a su amada Sango, esta estaba acariciando la cabeza del monje mientras una lagrim recorría su mejilla, al sentir la mirada de Kagome la volteo a ver.- Kagome, ¿Estas bien?.-

- Si, estoy bien. ¿El monje Miroku aun no despierta?.-

- No, ¿Y Shippo-chan?. -La mirada de Kagome bajo hasta el pequeño que cargaba en sus brazos, estaba herido y todo por querer protegerla a ella y a Sango, en la pelea la miko de barro apareció haciendo que el medio-demonio se concentrara solo en salvarla para llevarla con el, se olvido por completo de sus amigos, y entre palabras dijo una oración que resonaba en la cabeza de la miko del futuro, "_Espera por mi Kikyo! Yo te salvaré así tenga que morir, por que te amo." _Había gritado en medio de la batalla solo para socorrer a su amada Kikyo sin saber el daño que le causo a la linda Kagome.-

- Aun esta dormido, Sango me lo puedes cuidar, iré a hablar con Inuyasha. -Sus ojos cafés sin brillo alguno y sin demostrar gesto de dolor por sus heridas sorprendieron a Sango, ella sabía por que estaba así, de todas las cosas que había hecho Inuyasha esta era la peor, su amiga, su casi-hermana, estaba.. O mas bien parecía.. _Muerta en vida._-

- Si, Kagome, ¿Que hablarás con el?. -La preocupada mirada de Sango la interrogaba, Sango sabía cuanto le había dolido lo que el medio-demonio había dicho, y también sabía todo lo que ella había sufrido por el mismo.-

- Solo le quería preguntar si podiamos descansar. Estoy cansada, seguramente tu también, además debo curar al monje Miroku, a ti y las heridas del pequeño Shippo. -Luego de esas palabras un gruñido se escucho, ambas miraron al dueño de aquel sonido, Inuyasha.-

- No vamos a parar, tengo que encontrar a Kikyo, te guste o no, ella también esta malherida, solo piensas en ti! Eres una egoísta Kagome!. -Dijo sin pensar, los ojos de la miko se abrieron completamente, ya sin brillo alguno, su boca se abrió levemente mas no emitió ningún sonido, Sango lo miraba sorprendida, y enojada, este a pesar de darse cuenta de las reacciones de sus amigas siguió hablando.- Lo único que quieres es que Kikyo muera para quedarte conmigo. -Dijo egocentrico.- Pero tu nunca, escucha bien, nunca llegarás a ser como Kikyo. -Ante esas palabras la furia, la tristeza, la decepción y el desamor se reflejaban en los ojos de la miko del futuro, ella no dijo nada, mas tampoco derramo una lagrima, cuando iba a hablar, su amiga, Sango, lo encaró.-

- Como te atreves a decirle eso a Kagome Inuyasha, tu eres el mas egoísta ya que en lo único que piensas es Kikyo! No te das cuenta del daño que causas con tus palabras! -Grito llena de enojo, la furia se hacía presente en los ojos de Sango.-

- Y tu que me dices! Esto es entre Kagome y yo! No te metas Sango, tu no entiendes, además no tienes derecho a hablar por que tu nunca haz tenido un amor verdadero! El monje que tanto amas es un completo mujeriego que nunca se va a fijar en ti!.- Kagome miro a Sango la cual estaba apunto de derramar lagrimas por las crueles palabras del medio-demonio, Sango no sabía que decir, al ver que el medio-demonio iba a seguir diciendo horribles cosas a su mejor amiga, lo paró.-

- Abajo. -Dijo con una extraña tranquilidad, y en apenas un susurro, no miro a Sango ni miro a Inuyasha, lo único que hizo fue soltar un suspiro y cerrar sus ojos.- Inuyasha.. Madura de una vez, comprendo que no sientas lo mismo que yo siento por ti, pero, esa no es razón para tratar así a Sango. Ahora escucha tu, no vuelvas a faltarle el respeto a ninguno de los chicos. -Sango la miro sorprendida, Kagome nunca le había hablado así a Inuyasha, el chico estaba igual de sorprendido y cuando el efecto del conjuro se acabó, se levanto para encararar a la miko, sin embargo Kagome lo miro fríamente, demostrando con sola una mirada el desprecio que el había clavado en el corazón de la joven Miko.- Quieres a Kikyo aquí contigo?. -Pregunto con frialdad. Inuyasha no respondía, mas no era por dudar si no por el miedo que en ese momento le estaba teniendo a la pequeña Kagome, su aura de energía espiritual aumentó considerablemente, a pesar de que no amenzaba con purificarlo podía hacerle daño estar cerca de esa mujer, en especial cuando esta no sabía controlar sus poderes, su poder iba aumentando con rapidez, y el frío viento mecía sus cabellos y sus extraños ropajes, los ojos de Kagome poco a poco se fueron oscureciendo hasta tomar un color negro sin brillo, Sango al darse cuenta de la situación bajo de Kirara y se acercó a Kagome, la abrazó por los hombros y susurro dulces palabras a su oído.-

- Yo estoy contigo, todo va estar bien. -La oscura mirada de Kagome desapareció, dando paso a un pequeño brillo de calidez y amor, la energía de Kagome poco a poco fue disminuyendo hasta ya no quedar nada de ella, Sango dejo de sentir dolor en sus heridas, y su mirada se dirigió a donde sus heridas se encontraban encontrando solo sus ropas rasgadas y sangre seca, no había rastro de sus heridas, y tampoco sentía dolor, al instante se le vino a la mente, el poder espiritaul de Kagome, ella era una miko por lo cual podía sanar personas con su poder, el medio-demonio solo pensaba en que momento Kagome adquirió tanto poder, a pesar de que Kagome tenía las mismas dudas no dijo nada, estaba parada con Sango aun manteniendo esa unión, Kagome cerro sus ojos con suavidad y miro al medio-demonio buscando la respuesta de la pregunta echa anteriormente.-

- Inuyasha, me puedes responder? -Kagome lo miro fijamente a los ojos, a aquellos ojos dorados tan expresivos, los cuales ahora solo mostraban confusión, el no aguantó la mirada de Kagome por mucho tiempo, así que la desvío mirando a la profundidad del bosque, la luna brillaba intensamente en aquel oscuro manto, los trsites ojos de Kagome vagaban en el hombre que ella tanto amaba, pero que tanto odiaba.-

**Fin del Capitulo**

Miko = Sacerdotisa.

- Nueva historia, el capitulo 1 es el mas corto que haré, lo otros los haré el doble de este, espero les guste esta nueva historia, mi pareja favprtita es Sesshomaru y Kagome, pero si tienen preferencia por alguna otra pareja, me lo hacen saber en los reviews y yo puedo hacer alguna historia corta o larga de aquella pareja, dejen sus comentartios, alguna sugerencia, lo que sea, todo lo tomaré super bien, ya que cada cosa es para mejorar, besos y abrazos.-


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

- El Hanyou miraba a la miko de futuro con tristeza, al poco tiempo desvío la mirada, sabía que tenía que responder a su pregunta, pero la verdad no podía, aun así, musito un simple nombre rompiendo en miles de fragmentos el pequeño corazón de la miko futurista.- Kikyo.. -Luego susurro una pequeña frase.- Quier a Kikyo. -La Miko del futuro solo bajo la mirada con una sonrisa y una expresión llena de tristeza.-

- Comprendo.. Escuchaste Kikyo! -Grito al aire sorprendiendo a sus dos amigos y a cierta sombra escondida en la oscuridad. Sango miraba interrogante a su amiga mientras Inuyasha simplemente estaba en su lugar quieto, mirando a la pequeña Kagome, Shippo quien se acababa de despertar miraba el tenso momento con duda en su pequeño rostro.-

- Vaya, me descubriste. -Dijo una voz bastante conocida para todos los presentes, de las sombras Kikyo salió con su traje de sacerdotisa y su arco en mano, su mirada fría intentaba intimidar a los presentes, se quedo parada hasta cierta distancia donde se cruzó de brazos y cerró sus ojos.-

- K-kikyo! -Dijo Inuyasha gritando el nombre de su amada. Kagome simplemente la miraba, esa actitud demandante, esa postura de sacerdotisa poderosa, esa belleza, Kagome no podía competir contra ella, no podía, ella solo era una copia barata, pero cambiaría eso, dejaría de ser la sombra de Kikyo.-

- Como fue que me descubriste niña. -Dijo Kikyo abriendo sus ojos con lentitud y observando a la Miko del futuro, ella había estado cerca de ellos desde hace un buen rato, pero había escondido su presencia, más no entendía como fue que esa niña la descubrió tan fácilmente, o su poder estaba incrementando sin que se diera cuenta o ella estaba perdiendo su fuerza, no comprendía que era lo que sucedía pero no dejaría que esa muchacha del futuro le robara _su_ poder.-

- No lo se.. -Musito simplemente la miko del futuro, y era cierto, ella no sabía como la había descubierto, pero había sentido su presencia desde hace mucho, más no quería comentarlo hasta su discusión con aquel hanyou.-

- Hmph. -Dijo simplemente Kikyo dando media vuelta para alejarse, más la voz de su reencarnación la detuvo, algo en esa voz perturbo su interior, era distinta a las otra, sonaba segura y demandante.-

- Tu escuchaste todo Kikyo, no es así? -Dijo sabiendo que era así, su amiga Sango simplemente apretó su agarre en los hombros de la miko dando todas sus fuerzas y su apoyo.-

- Acaso eso importa? -Inuyasha y Sango observaban las miradas que ambas se daban, se taladraban queriendo ver el interior de la otra, mas ninguna paraba ni desviaba la mirada, ambos solo eran espectadores de aquella batalla mental que ambas mikos estaban brindando.-

- Si lo escuchaste por que no cumples con su _deseo. _-Dijo Kagome sabiendo que esas palabras llegarían a su pecho, era obvio, su deseo cuando estaba viva era estar siempre con el, el cual fue remplazado por querer llevarlo al infierno, aunque dentro de ese deseo de matarla estaba su amor oculto, lo quería llevar con ella para estar toda la eternidad junto a el.-

- No juegues conmigo niña. -Dijo Kikyo con frialdad notable mientras endurecía su mirada,, era cierto, ella quería estar con Inuyasha, más lo quería solo para ella, llevarlo al infierno y que sus almas permanezcan toda la vida juntas en ese horrible lugar.-

- Kikyo.. -Susurro Inuyasha acercándose a la Miko-no-muerta, esta lo miro e Inuyasha atrapó su cuerpo en un abrazo, interiormente deseado por ambos, Kagome solo miraba esa escena con frialdad y celos, no guardaba resentimientos, ella amaba a ese hanyou, pero le dolía, le dolía ver que aquella miko tenía lo que ella nunca iba a lograr tener, sintió como Sango la abrazaba por los hombros y susurro unas palabras.-

- El no te merece. -El tenso momento era observando por unos pequeños ojos que enseguida se posaron en su madre y luego en la escena que ese estúpido de Inuyasha le estaba mostrando, no sintió el aroma salado de las lágrimas de su madre adoptiva, por una parte lo relajo aunque por otra estaba preocupado.-

- Tienes razón, no lo hace. -Susurro Kagome mirando como la feliz pareja susurraba su amor eterno frente a ella, en ese momento quiso matarlos, pero no permitiría que deseos tan impuros tocaran su corazón, se mantendría lejos de ellos para que la maldad no tomara posesión de su alma, se volteo levemente y comenzó a caminar con cuidado hacia donde se encontraba el pequeño Shippo, al verlo despierto se agacho y acaricio su pequeña mejilla.- Estás bien? -Pregunto.-

- Si Kagomesita -Dijo el pequeño niño con un tono alegre, miro a los ojos a su madre y su preocupación se hizo evidente, sus ojos, esos ojos cafés que siempre brillaban estaban apagados, lo único que le indicaba que era ella era esa dulce sonrisa que estaba entregándole todo su amor.-

- Kagome.. -Dijo Inuyasha, esta no se volteo, más le indico al hanyou que estaba escuchando sus palabras.- Kikyo viajará con nosotros.. -Dijo esperando la reacción de la chica, esta solo sonrío ocultando sus ojos bajo su flequillo, se volteo y lo miro a los ojos.-

- Está bien, solo hay un problema, tenemos problemas para transportarnos. -Dijo mirando a su alrededor, se sentía un aura demoníaca acercándose a gran rapidez junto con otras dos más pequeñas, y dos de humanos, sabía de quien se trataba, de la nada apreció Sesshomaru.-

Fin del capitulo

Hola si se me tarde xD Pero bueno nuevo capitulo! Dejen sus reviews agradezco mucho sus comentarios gracias por leer!


End file.
